New Digimon Adventure
by NickGirdy55
Summary: A new threat. A new team. The same world. This story takes place in a different universe, but the Digital World is not new at all. The Digital World from Digimon Adventure is in this story with old enemies returning. And perhaps... old friends!
1. Prologue

**Digimon**

by Nick Girdwood

The Digital World, a parallel universe located in Earth's communication networks. The dominant life form of the Digital World is Digimon. Digimon are made of data, along with the Digital World itself. Any ideas or projects discarded on a computer can be found in some form in the Digital World. A good number of things in the Digital World are based off of the dreams of human children. Occasionally, the Digital world is in danger, and a group of children is called from the Real World (Earth) to protect the Digital World with the help of a Digimon partner, or in some cases, becoming the Digimon themselves.

Every existing universe has its own version of the Digital World, but sometimes, universes share a Digital World. A Digital World where 7 children were sent, later 8, a Digital World with Infinity Mountain. Yes, that one. The Digital World is in danger once more, but this time, children are being called from a different universe.


	2. Chapter 1

**Digimon Chapter One**

A thin silence fell over the stands as the final player on the Peter North high school archery team took his position. Jason Forrest took an arrow from his quiver and held it with the string on his bow. He pulled his goggles down over his face pulled back the string on his bow and took a long, deep breath. "Don't screw this up, Jason" he thought, "If you make at least a score of 20, we win the game. The team is counting on you!"

Jason took the shot, and as soon as his fingers left the bow string, every light on the field and around the area went out simultaneously. People started shouting and asking what happened. Then, out of nowhere, phones started ringing. Jason reached into his pocket and saw that he had received a text message from an unknown number. It read "Jason, you are needed for a task of utmost importance. Please come to your high school's computer lab."

Jason was confused, but he decided to go to the lab. He started walking to the school with his quiver still on his back and his bow still in his hand. Jason had straight, brown hair is a shag style of hair. He was fairly tall, with a good build on him. Jason was quite strong, he had built up his strength from working out and archery training. He had green eyes, round, medium sized ears, a small pointed nose, and small lips.

Jason entered the computer lab and saw that his friend Bradley "Brad" Howell was there. Brad was about the same height as Jason, with about the same build. He had short dirty blonde hair with small blue eyes. His nose was short as his ears were small. He had small lips, and he was wearing a green tank top and beige shorts. He was wearing hiking boots. Jason on the other hand was wearing blue jeans, skateboarding shoes, a red t-shirt, and a grey zip-up hoodie.

"Hey Brad, what are you doing here?" Jason asked confusingly. "I got this message on my phone, it said to come here." Brad replied. "You've gotta be shitting me, I just got the same message" Jason exclaimed. "No way" Brad said. Jason then showed him the message. "Holy shit, it _is_ the same message!" Brad exclaimed. "Yeah, it's pretty fucking creepy!" Jason

Just as Jason said it, another person walked into the computer lab. It was their friend, Olivia Mack. She had long brown hair, and nice blue eyes. Her nose was short and her ears were small. Her lips were small, she was wearing a yellow hoodie, with jean shorts. She was wearing white running shoes.

"Hey guys." Olivia said, entering the room. "Did you get that text message too?" Jason and Brad looked at each other, "Yeah, we did" Jason said. "What the fuck?" Brad said. Suddenly, one of the computers turned on by itself, and there was an image on the screen, it looked like an egg. Two other computers did the same thing, and on the screens appeared the names of the three teens standing there.

Each of them walked up to the computer with their names on it, and there were blinding white flashes of light. "What the heck?" "Oh shit" "Ughhh" All three of them passed out, and then they were gone…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Ughh... Brad?... Olivia?" Jason said with his eyes slightly opened. Jason open his eyes fully and tried to get up, but he felt some pain located in the lower right side of his torso. "Ow! Fuck!" He exclaimed, sitting up slowly and carefully.

Jason looked around, and he seemed to be in some sort of forest. "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself aloud. Beside him, something in the bushes moved. Jason shifted backward and sat on something hard, it was his bow, and his quiver was nearby! He forgot he brought that to the computer lab.

The thing in the bushes began coming out of the bushes, and Jason quickly loaded an arrow and shot at it. "Aaaaaah!" It yelled, diving out. "What the heck was that for?! You don't just shoot at anything that moves! You could have killed me!" The creature yelled. "Auughh!" Jason yelled, stumbling backwards some more, "Who the heck are you?! Wh-what are you?!"

The creature in front of Jason sort of resembled a rabbit. It had big eyes; with green stripes on his ears, green at the end on his long pointed ears, green wrists and ankles, and a triangle of green on his neck which sort of resembled a bandana. It also had a horn on its head.

"My name is Terriermon!" The creature said, "I'm a Digimon. That's short for digital monster. I'm your partner!" "My-my partner? What are you talking about?" Jason asked, getting very confused. "I'm your Digimon partner! I was made especially for you, Jason! You were summoned here, is that right?" Terriermon asked. "Uh, yeah I guess." Jason replied. Terriermon reached out and Jason took his hands in his own. "Well, that means we're friends now Jason. Friends forever." Terriermon said. Jason hugged Terriermon and they shared a moment. It was weird, he had just met this creature, and yet he get as though they had known each other forever.

At that moment, a sound erupted from Jason's pocket. He reached for the source of the sound and discovered that it was coming from his PiPhone. He pulled the phone out and it began to glow. A transformation took place, and Jason saw that his phone was no longer the same. The phone seemed to be updated, and it was green. On the back was a clip for a belt.

"Terriermon? What is this? What just happened to my phone?" Jason asked, a little scared. "That's your Digivice now! Don't worry, it's still your phone, it's just a super important tool now" Terriermon explained. "I see" Jason said, "Well, perhaps we should go find my friends."

Jason put his quiver on, grabbed his bow, attached his new phone to his belt, and picked up Terriermon. Off they went, to find Jason's friends, and perhaps... an adventure.

*The PiPhone thing is not a typo, it's an iPhone but based off of Izzy having a laptop with a pineapple on it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Urgh. Shit. Ja-Jason? Olivia? Woohoo! Where are you guys?!" Brad opened his eyes slightly, cringing from the harsh light of the bright sun in the sky. "Where the hell am I?" Brad said aloud to himself. He sat up, looking around at the forest around him. "I might as well take a look around" he said, getting up.

Brad walk slowly through the strange forest. The wavy trees had strange colours, including blue and green. As he walked along, he began to hear things. It sounded like there was something coming towards him. Out of nowhere, something jumped out of a nearby bush and something else followed. Both were strange looking creatures. The first was a small, tusked quadruped creature with some of helmet on its head. The helmet had strange markings on it, and it had a golden ring around his left front leg. The back of the creature almost wasn't there, it was like mist, and like a dream. The second creature was light purple, stood on two legs, and it had kendo gear on. It wore a mask on its face, with bright yellow eyes coming from a completely black face. It held a bamboo sword out in front of it.

The first creature ran behind Brad and clung to him, clearly very frightened. "Do not protect him, young human" The kendo creature said, "He has stolen from me and he deserves to be destroyed!" The smaller creature clung to Brad's leg closer, "I didn't know it was yours! There was food on the ground and I was hungry! I'm sorry!" it exclaimed. "Your apology is not accepted, Tapirmon. Now stand aside, human, and let me dispose of this filth!" The attacker ordered. Brad thrust himself in front of Tapirmon. "No way! I don't know who or what either of you are, but I'm not going to let you hurt, um, Tapirmon just because he took food that he didn't know was yours!"

The kendo creature ran towards Brad and held his sword at Brad's throat. "I don't think you understand just who I am! I am Kotemon! I am a very powerful Digimon whom you don't want to mess with! Now stand aside!" the creature now revealed as Kotemon said. "No! I don't care who you are, I am not moving! I'm not going to betray him! I am way too loyal to the innocent!" Brad said firmly.

At that moment, a piercing noise came from Brad's PiPhone in his pocket. He took it out and watched it change. It shifted from its regular black colour to a dark purple. The phone seemed brand new, and there was a belt clip on the back. Tapirmon came out from hiding behind Brad and seemed to be ready for battle. He had an angry look on his face. "Nightmare Syndrome!" Tapirmon shouted, unleashing a shadowy creature upon Kotemon. Kotemon yelled in terror and took off back the way he came.

"Holy crap Tapirmon, that was awesome!" Brad exclaimed, "What just happened?" "I don't know, I just felt some surge of power. I-I think I know who you are! You're my human partner! That thing in your hand, it's a Digivice now!" Tapirmon explained. "Partner? Are we connected somehow?" Brad asked. "Yeah! You're the one I've been waiting for! Thank you!" Tapirmon exclaimed. "Oh, uh, you're welcome! So your name is Tapirmon? I mean, what are you? Kotemon said he was a Digimon, are you?" Brad inquired. "Yes, I am Tapirmon. And yes, I'm a Digimon. That's short for Digital Monster. You are in the Digital World. Specifically you are on File Island. I haven't seen a lot of this world, so I might be as surprised as you at things!" Tapirmon explained to Brad. Brad thought for a bit. "Alright then. I suppose we should find my friends. Perhaps together we'll be able to figure out why we're here, and then how to get home." Brad took a look at his new phone. On it, there were two dots some distance apart from each other. Brad leaned down and showed Tapirmon. "What are these dots, do you know?" Brad asked, hoping Tapirmon would have the answer. "Well, maybe your friends have Digivices too! Maybe those are them! Let's figure it out!" Tapirmon said. "Ok, well, let's go then!"

And like Jason and Terriermon, Brad went off with his new friend in search of his two best friends.


End file.
